lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Moralés
Jim "Jimbo" Moralés is the P.E. teacher at Kadic, and hosts most extracurricular activities such as the Robot Competition, the Annual Skateboarding Tournament and soccer practice (though in the second season he seems to not have any memory of those at all). He is very suspicious about Team Lyoko, and thinks they are up to "no good". He sometimes almost catches them in the act, and was a member of the Team in Code: Earth and False Start, before unfortunately getting his memory erased, although he first found Jeremie talking to Aelita in Ghost Channel. As of the second season, he addresses the students by last name only, further adding to his primary attitude. He is also the campus supervisor, as well. This job is very important, because he actually likes the kids that he has to look after, and he wants to keep them safe, in the best ways he can think of to protect them all. He also wants to protect Team Lyoko themselves, perhaps knowing that XANA wants to destroy them. To add to this, he seems to have a pretty friendly relationship with Yumi. Jim is very forgetful, and can forget what he was going to say halfway through a sentence. He is also referred to on Kabillion.com and Codelyoko.com as a "tyrant" and "moronic musclehead", but this is a bit of an exaggeration. He is called other insults by the children as well, such as "dipstick" and "idiot" (by Sissi in Log Book in her diary), "GI Jim", "big fat clown" and "Incredible Hulk" (by the Lyoko Warriors), and other insults. He also is a perfect target for school pranks, is very clumsy and is somewhat stupid. According to a running gag in the second season, he claims he has many other jobs over the years, but everytime someone asks if he did have the job he says "I'd rather not talk about it" in an embarrassed tone. This is a clear hint towards his firing in Code: Earth. This running gag was temporarily broken in the episode Cold War. In Final Round Jim reveals that he was a professional skateboarder and when Ulrich asks if he'd "rather not talk about it" Jim says that he would love to be he couldn't because he was hosting the skateboard tournament. This was also challenged in Wreck Room when Jim said that he was a professional Ping-Pong (Table Tennis) player, he said that he would have been glad to talk about it when people declined his offer for a game. Jim is very strong (he was able to pick up both Ulrich and William up at one time). In Teddygozilla, he called Milly "little" when he was yelling at her and Tamiya for being in the Garden Shed, which hurt her feelings; he didn't appear to show any remorse for what he did at the time, and he angrily grounded them both to their room; as punishment, he got beaten up by Milly's teddy bear. Along with this, Milly described Jim's attitude as well ("With you, everything's off-limits."). But he can act rather differently to the children at times, as seen in Cold War when he's protecting the children in the boiler room of Kadic, later telling them a story about his time as a Space Exploration Volunteer Test Subject and in The Lake when he comforted some of the children by telling them that the "monster" would have to "deal with him" in order to get to the kids. He often accompanies Mr. Delmas, and could be considered his aide and bodyguard; he also seems to have an on-again, off-again closeness to his daughter as well. As he stated to Milly's Teddy Bear in Teddygozilla, he also has a black belt in some martial art (presumably in Pencak Silat, as hinted at in XANA Awakens and shown directly in Canine Conundrum). He prefers if his friends (including Team Lyoko at one point) call him Jimbo, which may derive from the Japanese word for bodyguard. Some fans see him as a candidate Lyoko Warrior, even writing fanfics with him as a warrior and with knowledge of the Supercomputer and Lyoko. As a matter of fact, he fought some Roachsters in False Start. Jim is voiced by David Gasman. Jim's many jobs As a running gag in the series, beginning with the second season, any situation Jim is involved in will inevitably lead him to relate it to a former job of his. However, rather than proceed to explain, he will refuse to go on ("I'd rather not talk about it.") and change the subject. Failing that particular gag, something will usually interrupt him or a different excuse will prevent him from continuing. In order, he has been, or has mentioned being: *A sewer worker *A soldier (comically portrayed in "A Bad Turn") *A "Space Exploration Program Volunteer Test Subject" ("Cold War", he does talk about this one in the form of a story to the children) *A salvage diver *An actor *A disco dancer ("Straight to Heart", Odd uses Jim's Paco, King of Disco video to blackmail him) *A worker at a psychiatric hospital ("Contact", he was referring to Sissi's weirded-out condition) *A forest ranger in Quebec ("Xana Awakens" part 1, and "The Lake"; Suzanne interrupts him the second time and just tells him to cut the chatter and go get the first-aid kit) *A martial arts master, particularly in Pencak Silat, which he followed with another ridiculous story of using his skills to fight off a beaver ("Xana Awakens Part I"). It is also evidenced in "Canine Corundum", where he reveals that a Burmese pendekar taught him his moves, and he gives a demonstration of said moves. *A former basketball player, playing pro-ball ("Straight to Heart") *A former government agent ("False Lead", he claims the experience is classified) *A professional ballroom dancer in Buenos Aires ("Nobody in Particular"; mentioned by Suzanne) *A war photographer (shown in a dream of his) *A safecracker and/or locksmith ("Double Trouble", he said the first one but corrected himself) *A cameraman *A skateboarder ("Final Round", he was busy and thus didn't talk about it) *A paranormal investigator (like with the government agent job, he says its classified; the two occupations may be tied) *A Special Forces agent on a mission in Las Vegas (one of Xana's attacks leaves this one unheard) *A champion table tennis player ("Wreck Room", Yumi convinces him not to talk about it) *A math teacher ("Skidbladnir", he claims he taught math in the forest, but of course shows no understanding of it) *A firefighter (claimed to have fought forest fires) Since Jim has been employed at Kadic for 21 years in the series proper, he either did not hold these jobs for very long or simply lied about them, the latter implied by the non-sequitor explanations he occasionally gives in regards to these jobs. Obviously, at least some are true or exaggerated, namely his stint as a disco dancer, but which ones are left open to interpretation. Jim's signature line, "I'd rather not talk about it", is hinted to have originated from Ulrich in Xana Awakens, where after hearing a rather strange tale from Jim, Ulrich suggests that he would be better of "not talking about it". His nephew, Chris, also repeats the line in "Opening Act", after having auditioned a string of less than spectacular candidates for a position in the band. Trivia *In Code: Earth, Jim was fired by the principal for hurting Jeremie, which is against teacher rules. He also called Jeremie a "miserable little brat" and consistently ordered him to stop running during a heated chase down the stairwell. In the next episode, we see him sleeping in the Factory. He also is excited that the supercomputer will be deactivated in this episode, but his excitement quickly turns to worry upon seeing Aelita nearly die. In a few episodes of the second season, particularly Cold War. *In Rock Bottom?, Jim acted as Mr. Delmas' stand-in. While Odd was accused of stealing a laptop computer from the Science Building's computer room, Jim confiscated Odd's cell phone when Odd was trying to call someone because he was frightened. He eventually ended up trapped in a closet where he would have drowned in the melted ground if Jeremie had not activated a time reversion. *He was the coach of the Kadic soccer team in the episode Zero Gravity Zone for just one time in the series. Afterwards, however, he may have quit his job, causing the team to disassemble for unknown reasons. *Jim, besides being the PE teacher and campus supervisor, is also the handyman and technician. Like in The Satellite, he's had a few experiences with electricity, some of them deadly. *There is a possibility that Jim is related to Evo Morales, the current president of Bolivia. His last name could also be a play on the word "morale", which is something that Jim provides to Team Lyoko very often. *In Final Mix, Jim was possessed by XANA. While being taken over by XANA, he captured Aelita, successfully virtualized her (she seemed to be sleeping), and tied Jeremie up. Then, Team Lyoko, they activated a Time Reversion to erase his memories again. He was possessed for a second time in Lyoko Minus One. *Jim has never been to Lyoko, but some fans have created Lyoko outfits and weapons for him should he ever become a Lyoko Warrior. *Sometimes at night Jim's wifebeater yanks partway over his belly, much to his embarrassment. *In Contact, Romain played the role of Jim in Odd's movie, Natural Grandeur. Jim himself was very pleased with Romain's portrayal. Romain even wore a mini-version of Jim's typical outfit. *It is revealed in Opening Act that Jim is the uncle of Chris from the Subdigitals. *His mobile phone is pink with hearts although, in Hard Luck he accidentally left it in the cafeteria and Odd picked it up thinking it was some girl's phone, only to find out that Jim was its owner. In Bad Connection, however, Jim's cell phone is black. *In Nobody in Particular, just before he is possessed by Ulrich, he calls himself a "good-looking man" when he is admiring himself in his mirror. *In Canine Conundrum, it is revealed that Jim knows Pencak Silat, and he teaches a five-person class in that episode. He also takes command in Jeremie's absence when the kids create a barricade. *He has a romantic interest in Suzanne Hertz. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, Milly and Tamiya mention that the two are dating, which Jim confirms. However, Suzanne denies any instances of a relationship with him. In Code Lyoko DS, it's hinted that he may also have an interest in Nicole Weber as well. *It is revealed in A Lack of Goodwill by the William clone that Jim is 246 pounds, which he also says is too heavy for a man of his height. Yumi also makes an allusion to Jim's weight in Canine Conundrum when it is suggested that Jim should escape. *In A Lack of Goodwill, it is also hinted at by Jim himself that he was once a rebel when he was the kids' age. *Jim has shown different behavior in Code: Earth, False Start (until the end), Cold War, The Lake, A Lack of Goodwill (when he is telling William about the dangers of throwing a glass or fork at someone), False Lead (when he rescues Jeremie and Ulrich) and Canine Conundrum. External links Jim's article at the Realm of Lyoko Moralés, Jim "Jimbo"